Heart Breaker & Heart Healer
by luvmycandy12
Summary: Dolph has been cheating on Barbie with another women. Barbie didn't know until her best friend Layla found out and told Barbie will they be together forever like Dolph said or Will they move on
1. Chapter 1

Dolph has been cheating on Barbie with another women. Barbie didn't know until her best friend Layla found out and told Barbie will they be together forever like Dolph said or Will they move on?


	2. Chapter 2

Heart Breaker & Heart Healer Chapter 1

Barbie was sitting in a chair on the Maury show.

"So Barbie why are you on our show today?"

"I have this fear my boyfriend is cheating on me"

"And how do you know this?"

"My friend Layla saw Dolph and another girl kissing"

"Are you sure she isn't lying just to get your boyfriend?"

"No me and Layla have been together since the age of 4"

20 minutes later

Barbie broke down crying after hearing the results, she felt muscular arms wrap around her and she thought it was Dolph but it wasn't she looked up and saw her bestfriends brother Randy Orton. Layla hugged her bestfriend knowing she can never be happy the way she was before. Layla called over the trouble making group Nikki Bella,Eve Torres, Melina Perez & Candice Michelle.

Randy left to meet up with his friends John Cena,Adam Copeland,Jeff Hardy & John Morrison 5 minutes before the girls came to Layla's house. Nikki,Eve,Melina and Candice walked in and Eve hugged Barbie "Barbie, you okay?" Barbie shook her head no, Candice rubbed Barbie's back softly "You know AJ is a crazy chick right" Barbie giggled and spoke "She always stole my boyfriends, why does she hate me so much?" Barbie was sad again.

All the girls sat down in the living room "Barb, AJ is just jealous she doesn't look like you." Melina said, "Okay enough of this sad fest! Let's tell eachother who we like!" Nikki said excitedly.

Nikki started first "I like Adam!" Candice's eyes went wide "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Candice stood up "YOU TWO ARE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE!" Candice said jumping up and down. Melina laughed at her cousins actions "God Candice stop it!" Candice pouted and stopped. Layla laughed "I like John Cena!" she said, "I like Jeff!" Candice said, "I like John Morrison!" Melina said.

Every girl in the room starred at Barbie "Barb who do you like?" Eve said. Kelly looked down and mumbled "Randy Orton". Layla gasped, Nikki,Candice,Melina and Eve looked at Layla confused "Who?" Eve said.

Layla jumped up and down like Candice "SHE LIKES RANDY!" Layla said loudly practacly screaming her head off.

Everyone looked at Barbie smiling.

Hello lovley people! I'm no longer doing Die in your arms for now! So review!


	3. Chapter 3

The girls were chatting about random stuff Barbie couldn't keep focused on what they were saying until someone spoke. "Why don't we hold a breakup party for Barbz?" Melina spoke, Candice's face lighted up like 4th of July fireworks "Hell yeah!", Layla smiled "My cousin Kaitlyn works at this amazing club on 9th street. She may be able to help us get in and hold a party!" Layla was looking just like Candice.

"Dude I can't believe Dolph cheated on Barbie with 32 other woman." Randy said, "Including AJ or without?" John Cena spoke, "Without AJ" Randy spoke feeling bad for Barbie. Jeff's face turned "What happened when you guys were on the show?" he looked emotinal "Dolph cheated on Barbie with 33 other women including AJ Lee" Adam Copeland finally spoke. Jeff looked like he was about to die, they all knew why. Jeff is Barbie's step-brother, his dad married her mom 4 months ago.

Randy,Jeff,Adam and both John's walked in Randy's house. They heard screaming,giggling and laughing. The boys walked in the living room and saw Barbie,Candice,Melina,Nikki,Eve and Layla all laughing. "Hey sis" Randy said, Layla turned around and hugged her brother "Hello ugly-looking ass!" Layla said giggling.

_**Everyone**_ laughed at Randy, "Hey Lay, are you inviting your brother?" Melina said looking at Randy, Layla immidatley spoke "Oh Rand, on Thursday we are holding a breakup party for Barbz. Do you wanna come with the boys?" Randy gave Layla a creeper stare "Is there alchol involved?" Randy said. Barbie shook her head "Randy what kind of breakup party is that? I always drink. ALWAYS!" Barbie said then spoke again "Now go pick a good pair of panties and iron them for Thursday".

Randy's face lighted up like Layla's & Candice's face a few minutes before, he turned around and was about to walk up the stairs but Barbie spoke "I'm not talking about mine, I'm talking about yours." Barbie said giggling, Nikki,Eve & Barbie broke out laughing, Melina,Candice & Layla started giggling.

The boys starred at the girls giving them a 'WTF' look. Randy looked embarrased, Layla stood up and opened the door to a room and walked out with a picture of Randy in a pink thong. Everyone broke out laughing. Randy stood there embarrased, but 56 seconds later Randy sat down next to Barbie.


	4. Chapter 4

Layla was in her room getting ready for Barbie's breakup party. She was wearing a white strapless dress that went up to her mid thigh, she wore black 5 inch stilletos, she paired it with a a black and white Pandora braclet Randy got her on her birthday. She knew that Barbie,Eve and herself were going to drink alot. Not your alot, 5 bottles of vodka is there ALOT. She has a black pair of leather shirts with one of Randy's old shirts he gave her, it had a white viper on it. She also backed a pair of earings that looked like lighting bolts. She felt muscular arms wrap around her waist. She turned around and saw Randy, she kissed his cheek. "I like your dress." Randy whispered in her ear. She smiled alittle "I'm not wearing this all night you know" Layla said back, Randy looked at her confused, Layla smirked "Look on my bed." Randy looked and tighted the grip on Layla's waist "Say I love you,before I tighten the grip" he said going thighter.

Barbie was looking in the mirror, she was wearing a white with sequins dress with black stilletos with a white bow infront. Her hair was currled with a tiny poof in the back she smiled and opened her closet. She sighed, she missed Dolph, after what happened she moved in with Layla & Randy. She walked in her walk-in-closet and opened a blue drawer. She got a black pair of leather booty shorts, she got a black cami and got a pink and black crop top with lace on it. She got a pair of silver hoops with diamonds on the front. She smiled, she looked on her shoe rack and picked her black leather ankle boots. She walked out and fixed her dress and hair.

Randy walked into to Barbie's room and found Barbie fixing her dress. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her colarbone, she jumped and shivered. "Are you okay Barb?" he asked concerened, she thoughted it was sweet of Randy to care about her "Randy, I'm okay but no one has ever kissed me there besides Dolph." She said. Randy turned Barbie around in his arms, she linked her arms around his neck, "I thought it was sweet of you to care for me." she kissed his cheek

"Are you going to drink alot tonight?" Randy asked looking at her "I'm getting drunk! Meaning tomorrow is hangover day." She loosed his gripped and walked to her vanity with Randy trailing behind her. Barbie opened a draw and looked for the bottle of asprin. She found it but there was only dust left. She opened her pink plastic draw and opened a new bottle. She opened her mini fridge and got a bottle of water and set it next to her bed side table "Really Barb?" She smiled and walked out with Randy.

* * *

_**New chapter! Next one there in the club for Barbie's Breakup party! REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**At the club where Barbie's breakup party is being held!**_

Barbie walked up to the bartender "1 sky vodka please" Barbie said then a voice said "Make that 2." The bartender went to make the drinks and Barbie turned around and saw Randy "Are you trying to get laid tonight?" Randy asked smirking, Barbie played with the buttons on Randy's shirt "Maybe, maybe not" she said, Randy still was smirking "If you need someone to fuck remember I'm 2 doors down from you" Barbie gasped "If you were a stranger I would slap you. But I know you so I can't" Barbie smiled, the bartender came back "Thanks" Barbie looked at Randy, took a sip from her drink and walked off. Randy whispered to himself "Damn I'm falling for her" All of a sudden Randy felt being pulled close to the ladies room he looked to find his ex _Maria Kanellis_.

* * *

Barbie looked around for Eve when someone jumped on her, she turned around and found Eve "Barbie you look good!" Eve said hugging the blonde "I love your outfit Eve! Did you bring an extra?" Eve nodded 'yes' Eve looked at Barbie and asked "How many drinks did you have Barb?" Barbie smiled "I had 2 cups of whine and a sky vodka. No biggie" Eve's jaw dropped and laughed at Barbie. "Okay wanna change so we can get drunk and not worry?" Barbie said. Eve nodded again.

* * *

Randy and Maria were making out, Randy had his arms around her waist, and Maria had her arms linked around Randy's neck. He didn't even notice a blonde and brunette walking into the ladies room with 2 blue bags. Randy stopped Maria before it got heated which leaded to sex. "Maria we have to stop" Maria got on her knees and unzipped Randy's pants

* * *

As soon as Eve and Barbie got in the ladies room Eve hugged Barbie. Eve knew that Barbie liked Randy alot. Barbie went to change and came out "Damn bitch! If I was a boy I would fuck you" Eve said then went to change. Barbie tied her hair up and smiled. Eve came out shortly wearing a pair of neon pink shorts with a turqouise tank top with a leather jacket on top. Barbie applied a nude lipgloss and smacked her lips. she stuffed one of the blue bags with her dress.

* * *

Randy noticed a blonde walk out and go straight to the bar he looked closley while Maria was sucking his member. It was Barbie and Eve they ordered 2 bottles of vodka. Randy pushed Maria off and zipped up his pants. He walked out to find Barbie and Eve drinking from the bottle. They didn't share with anyone. Layla walked up to Randy "Rands, I'm sleeping over at Cena's house tonight. Make sure you sleep with Barbie." Layla said Randy got confused "Like fuck her or nap time?" Layla face palmed herself "Napping buddies. 'Cause when she's drunk she goes to apologize to her ex's" Layla walked off. Randy smirked.

* * *

_**Hey guys! I made this in like 20 minutes! I'm on my lunch break from school, so I came home to write. I will make another chapter later around 4-10 pm. If I have alot of homework it will be a later time. But so far I only have Math homework which is a work sheet. I have 2 english classes, then break time, then health and music class so I rarely get work in Health and Music but I know the lesson for English so I'm good! Sorry about my rant! REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Eve and Barbie were drinking straight from the gray goose bottle. All of a sudden Layla walked up to the duo "Hey Barb, I'm sleeping over at Cena's house tonight so Randy is taking you later!" then walked away from the duo. Eve and Barbie looked at eachother and starting drinking from the bottle again.

* * *

Randy walked up to the bar and called the bartender. 2 minutes late the bartender came and started flirting with Randy and Randy was flirting back. He didn't give a single fuck. He remembered about Barbie and looked around he didn't see her, he quickly ordered his beer before rushing of to find Barbie.

Barbie was in the ladies room with her friend _Maryse Oullet_. Even Maryse knew about this crush on Randy. Everyone but Randy knew she had a crush on him since 1 year ago. "We gonna get drunk?" Maryse asked, "Yep, trying to get laid tonight is my goal! And wake up with a hangover." Barbie said proud. The blonde duo made there way to the bar "1 Melon Ball" Barbie said, "1 sky vodka" the bartender that Randy was flirting with gave them the drinks.

Randy found another one of his ex's _Rosa Mendes _'The fuck is it with my ex's being here' all of a sudden Rosa grabbed Randy's head and kissed him. They ended up in a makeout session in the mens room in 1 of the stalls.

* * *

Layla looked around for Randy, but she couldn't find him. She looked for Barbie and found her with Candice. He saw the boys chatting with Justin Gabriel and Mike Mizanin but no Randy. She walked up to the booth "Have any of you seen Randy?" Layla asked, John Cena started speaking "I saw him ordering a beer from the bar but dissapeared.

Randy and Rosa were now naked. They were fucking eachother "RANDY! RANDY! RANDY! FUCK YEAH! HARDER! HARDER!" is all you would hear and a few moans and groans from Randy. 45 minutes later they got out Rosa fixed her dress and hair before walking out. Randy looked at himself in the mirror and said "What the fuck is wrong with me?! I like Barbie and I'm sleeping with Rosa! Fuck ME!" Randy turned on the the hot water and washed his face. He grabbed paper towel and wiped his face before he turned around and saw Jeff,Justin,Mike,Mark,Adam,and both John's. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!" Randy said scared. John Cena talked "Layla was looking for you, so was Barbie."

Randy sighed and walked out, asoon as he walked out, he saw Eve,Barbie,Melina,Layla,Michelle,Maryse,Candice and Nikki at the bar getting drunk out of there mind. He walked closer only to be hugged by Layla, he hugged back, but saw Barbie get up and walk out the club. Randy ordered a drink and drank it with Layla, they were talking, when Randy finished he ordered 2 of the same drink and walked out of the club.

* * *

Barbie was sitting outside, she finished her drink. She watched all the drunken men and women walk away and out of the club. Barbie checked her phone it was 11:57 PM she sighed. Barbie felt a person sit beside her she didn't care, "Beer?" the man asked Barbie nodded 'Yes' and he gave it to her. She felt arms wrap around her shoulder, Barbie looked to find Randy "You okay Barb?" Randy spoke Barbie nodded again she wanted to tellhim but she couldn't. Rosa walked up 45 seconds before Randy did and she said they had sex that was the reason she left the bar. Randy felt bad that he slept with Rosa when he likes Barbie.

Randy took Barbie's right hand, which caught her attention "You drunk yet?" Randy asked. Barbie laughed "No a few more bottles of vodka and i'll be drunk" Randy laughed "Any goals tonight?" Barbie thought for a quick second "Um get laid,wake up with a hangover,get hammer drunk!" Randy laughed again. The 2 got up and went back into the club.

* * *

**Barbie what are you doing?! Shouldn't I be saying Randy? LOL Review! I wanna update with 1 more chapter tonight then that's it until tomorrow! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Barbie and Randy walked into the club, Barbie finished her drink and went to the bar. She saw none other than her cousin _Natalya Neidhart _"Hey Barb, what can I get ya?" Natalya asked, Barbie smiled "Tower high rum and coke please!" Barbie said. Natalya laughed "You and your liqour! If there's a party with you and Eve with liqour we all know who's getting drunk tonight" Natalya smiled, Barbie laughed "I'm not even drunk okay! 2 bottles of tequila and 2 bottles of vodka I'll be drunk.". The 2 blondes were chatting away until Eve and Layla called her, the 2 said bye and hugged eachother before Barbie walked off.

Barbie,Eve and Layla walked over to the DJ booth, Eve wanted to request the song '**F U Betta by Neon Hitch**', Layla wanted to request the song '**Wings by Little Mix**' and Barbie wanted the song '**Sexy Bitch by Girlicious**'. The DJ said he'll play those songs later tonight. Barbie went to a empty booth by the DJ's area, she sat down looking at all the people dancing. She felt someones arms wrap around her she oviously thought it was Randy but when she turned around she saw_ Dolph Ziggler _the douche who cheated on Barbie with 33 other women. "Aww Barbie Doll why don't you come closer, I won't hurt you" Dolph said getting closer to Barbie.

Barbie backed up "Don't touch me!" Dolph smirked "Aw I won't hurt you." Dolph got closer and closer. Barbie couldn't see anyone she knew that could protect her,Barbie got scared. Layla and Nikki were dancing on the dancefloor to the song On the floor by Jennifer Lopez, until Layla saw someone she looked closer it was Barbie and Dolph. Layla left Nikki and went to find one of the boys, she luckly found Jeff,Barbie's step brother.

* * *

Jeff and Randy were talking until a pettite brunette ran up to them "JEFF! DOLPH IS HERE AND HE'S TRYING TO HURT BARBIE!" Layla said trying not to breakdown into tears as soon as Randy heared the words 'Dolph,Hurt,Barbie' he went to look for them. Randy was beyond pissed, he created a new level of angry. He saw the 2 and went up to them. Dolph was pinning Barbie against the wall, and Barbie was crying.

Randy pulled Dolph off of Barbie, but before Barbie fell to the floor Randy caught her in his arms. At that moment Dolph hit his head against the ground when Randy pulled him off, he was knocked out. Randy felt like a hero after doing that for the girl he loved. Barbie was crying into Randy's chest, when bunch of girls came to get Barbie, he let her go with the girls to the ladies room and as soon as the girls left Randy went to get a drink.

* * *

As soon as the girls got in the ladies room Michelle McCool hugged Barbie. Barbie was still crying, she felt good when Randy saved her like he was the knight and she was the princess. The girls redid Barbie's makeup. Barbie checked her phone it was 1:53 am. "Six minutes until 2 in the morning!" Maryse said. Barbie smiled "Looks like I will need a bottle of tequila!" Barbie giggled.

All the girls walked out, Barbie and Eve were the first ones of the group to the bar, the bartender was a man in his late 30s. He tried flirting with Eve and Barbie but it failed "Um bitch we didn't even order and your trying to flirt with us" Eve said harshley, "Donovan! Shift over! Now leave!" the Irish man Sheamus said, "Hey Eve and Barb what do ya want?" Sheamus said in his thick Irish accent, Sheamus was Eve's knew cousin her cousin Kaitlyn married Sheamus last month. "Hey, I want 2 bottles of tequila!" Eve said Happily.

* * *

_**Hey guys that's the chapter! I finished homework early so I took a nap at 4 it's now 8:45. Oops? Tomorrow is my last day at school for this week! And next week is March Break! Hopefully I will be able to finish this story 'cause I do nothing with my life! Please Review! I read them every night before I go to bed which makes me feel good! REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Barbie woke up but kept her eyes closed, she felt a body right beside her. She all of a sudden thought _What if I slept with a stranger? What if it was any of my ex's? _The thoughts kept running through her mind. She felt something big on her like a man's shirt on her pettiete body. She felt her head pounding she knew it was hell 'cause she just got a hangover. Barbie sat up and turned away from the person's body and drank the asprin. She looked at the shirt it was a mocha brown t-shirt with a white viper on it.

Barbie laid back down and she felt an arm wrap around her, she became scared on what the person was going to do to her she turned and kept her eyes closed. She felt someone kiss the top of her head. She felt warm and cozy in the person's arms and fell back asleep.

* * *

_Randy kissed Barbie slowly and passionatly and made out in the Randy's black hummer. They kissed and kissed and kissed which lead to sex. Randy asked Barbie to be his Girlfriend and she accepted. They went out on a few dates and dated for years until he proposed to her. They had a boy named Randy Ryan Orton who is the eldest and a younger daughter named Natalie Chrystina Orton._

* * *

Barbie woke up and looked around the person left, and she realised it was a dream. She got out of the bed and went to the washroom, she brushed her teeth and took off the person's shirt and placed it on the counter. She hopped into the shower and took a quick shower. She wrapped her purple towel around her tiny body and walk out of the washroom. She picked a pair of denim booty shorts and she decided to wear the person's shirt again. She put on her makeup and put on some pearl earings and walked downstaires to the kitchen. She saw Randy there "Morning" she said

Randy looked up to find Barbie "I see you're inlove with my shirt there missy" Randy said, she looked down at the shirt and looked up "It's yours?" she said confused "Yep you couldn't tell me where your PJ's were so I got a t-shirt from my room and you put it on and fell asleep" Barbie grabbed a bowel from the cupboard and sat down "Why did you sleep next to me?" she asked pouring cereal and milk into the bowel and started eating it.

"Layla said that when you're drunk you apologize to your EX's. So she told me to sleep next to you" Randy said, Barbie looked at him "I THOUGHT YOU WERE A FUCKING STRANGER! SO I PRETENDED TO SLEEP IN YOUR ARMS UNTIL I ACTUALLY FELL ASLEEP" Randy laughed at Barbie "I'm holding a party tonight in the house, do you mind decorating with Layla,Eve,Candice,Melina and Nikki?" Barbie's face lighted up "YES!" Randy laughed again at Barbie "It's now 12, the party starts at seven" Barbie finished her cereal and ran put the bowel and spoon in the sink and ran upstairs to pick out her outfit.

* * *

Barbie looked at her dresses and saw a white dress with a diamond broch attached over her right breast. She picked out black heels with a bow on the front and looked at her jewelery and picked a long necklace that had faded gold on the chain and had a Indian elephant with diamonds on it. She also picked a pair of white bow studeds for earings.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of update yesterday! I sprained my ankle so I was screaming and crying in pain and I was only able to hop around! So today I went to the doctors and she gave me a medicine which helped me limp not hop around like a bunny! So I feel bad that I didn't update yesterday so I'll try to update with an extra chapter today! If I can't I'll try and do 2 chapters tomorrow! So Bye for now! AND REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Barbie ran back downstairs and heard a knock on the door it was Layla,Melina,Candice,Nikki & Eve. They brought some decorations for the party. They put on some music and started to decorate, Layla and Barbie started singing along "I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket I-I-I'm huntin' Lookin for a come up This is fucking awesome!" they sang along then came on '**Gucci Gucci by Neon Hitch'.**

They finished decorating about a hour later. The girls went up stairs to pick out an outfit for the party. They went to Barbie's room, Barbie opened the door to her closet and they all walked in looking for a dress to wear.

* * *

The boys went to Macy's to buy some clothing for the party. They went to the men's section and picked out stuff, Randy picked a black button up shirt with dark washed jeans, he thought Barbie will like it. They paid and walked out to the food court. John Cena got Greek Food, John Morrison got a steak and cheese footlong from Subway, Jeff got a box meal from Taco Bell, Adam bought a Chicken Shawarma, Justin got Chinease Food and Randy got McDonalds. They sat down and ate, they decided to go for frozen Yougert at Munchies.

They got there yougert and left, they went to the park and ate it.

* * *

Barbie tried on the outfit to show the girls, Melina,Eve & Candice help fixed the dress. Melina removed the broch, Eve removed the straps and Candice fixed the length from her knee's to her mid thigh. Nikki didn't like the necklace on it, so she picked an owl necklace that had a bunch .of colours on it. Layla changed the earings to a long earings with jems and diamonds on it. Barbie took it off and set it on the table carefully.

Nikki found a teal dress that went up to her mid thigh, it had a sweetheart neck. She thought it was cute because from her bust down to her hips were covered in gems and from hip and below it was puffy. She picked the necklace Barbie was wearing before and some white dangaly earings. She picked out a pair of white high heels with green rinestones incrested at the heel.

Candice picked a neon blue dress that went up to the bottom of her butt and paired it with some leather high heeled boots. She picked a braclet, it was silver, it was a handcove. It opened and put one hand and theres a chain and you put the same hand in and there is a tiny chain. She picked silver hoops to match with the braclet.

Eve picked a purple dress that went up to mid thigh. She paired it with a pair of multi coloured sparkled highheels. She picked a black and white necklace and a pair of purple feather earings to match her outfit, Eve smiled.

Melina searched and searched until something caught her eye. It was a black dress with a neon pink belt by her hips. She picked neon pink stilletos and looked for jewelery. She picked the same bracelet Candice had but in Rose Gold. She found a cute pair of earings, it was a black and had diamonds incresed into it.

Layla couldn't find anything she thought it was better not for her to go and stay upstairs in her room. The girls looked, Barbie & Eve picked the dress, Melina & Candice picked the shoes and Nikki picked jewelery.

They found a red dress that hugged every curve she had that went up to mid thigh. With a pair of black stilletos, with a red ring and long red feather earings to match

* * *

**_Newest Chapter for the day! I wanna update with an extra chapter later today to fill in with a chapter I missed 2 days ago! So REVIEW! _**


	10. Chapter 10

They boys walked in the house to find the whole entire living room was covered in decorations, there were balloons,streamers and confetti everywhere they took there bags upstairs. It was only 2 the party doesn't start until 7:30. The food,drinks and alchol were set out on a table. The boys walked downstairs back and chilled in the living room for abit.

There was a knock on the door, John Morrison got up and answered the door, it was Mark and Mike. They walked in and were watching TV until the door rang again Randy was about to get up, until Barbie ran down the stairs and jumped the last 3. She opened the door to see Michelle and Maryse. They ran up the stairs to Barbie's room and never came back down.

* * *

Barbie locked the door so the boys couldn't come in. Michelle showed the girls her dress. It was a black dress that went down to her mid thigh, the selves were covered in black lace. There was also a golden cross necklace with a matching ring. She paired it with a pair of golden high heels. The girls agreed on the dress that she picked out.

Maryse had a strapless silver dress covered in silver sparkles with a strapless gray shall on top. She paired it with a pair of white strappy high heels that had studes on the straps. She got a silver bowed bracelet to match that were covered in diamonds. The girls were inlove with the dress and complete outfit.

* * *

The boys walked into Randy's room, only to find Layla looking through Randy's drawers "Lay whatcha doing?" Randy asked trying to see if she found his stash of Playboy, which she did find "Looking for the makeup case full of everything I own!" Layla said still looking for it. Randy sighed, he opened his closet and gave Layla the kit. She smiled and walked out, she yelled to Randy "NEXT TIME HIDE YOUR PLAYBOY MAGAZINES SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

Randy smirked "OH WELL LAYLA!" he yelled back

* * *

Barbie is a professional makeup artist so she did the makeup for the girls. And Layla was a hairdresser so she did the hair for the girls. Barbie did her makeup first to match her dress she mixed black and white eyeshadow together to look nice she applied eyeliner,mascara and blush she picked out a bright pink lipstick and lipgloss and applied it.

Barbie than did Eve's makeup, she did a light purple and blended it with a darker colour, Barbie finished the eyeliner,blush,mascara and it was now time to apply lipgloss, she picked out a nude lipstick and applied it on Eve's lips.

Barbie now did Nikki's makeup she did a bright green and black mixed together. She did the mascara,eyeliner,blush now lipgloss. She picked out a bright red to make her outfit pop out.

Candice's turn! Barbie did a bright blue colour mixed with white. She did mascara,blush and eyeliner it's now time for lipgloss or lipstick! She picked a clear lipgloss.

Barbie did Melina's makeup, she did a black turning into a bright pink colour. She did mascara,blush and eyeliner, Barbie picked a lipgloss and lipstick. She did a bright pink lipstick with lipgloss to match.

Barbie did Layla's makeup last, she did a bright red eye colour and did a bright bright bright red lipgloss. As soon as Barbie finished Layla's makeup there was a scream

* * *

Randy screamed as what he saw on his face a pimple. He noticed Eve and Barbie run in to see what's wrong "Randy! What's wrong?" Eve asked, Randy point to the pimple and Barbie laughed "Eve bring the kit!" just like that Eve ran to get it and came back. Barbie smiled "OUT! PROFESSIONAL NEEDS HER SPACE!" telling the boys to leave including Eve, she laughed.

Randy sat down in the computer chair while Barbie was picking out stuff, "How long will this take?" Randy asked, "About 5-10 minutes" Randy looked at the pimple "Make it go away!"

Barbie pulled out the pimple vanishing cream, she put on moustirizer, then came the fun part oh how fun! Putting makeup on Randy! She put on him she pulled out conceler she put some under his eyes and where his pimple is, she put on foundation to even out the skin colour. She pulled out clear mascara and put alittle on each eyebrow, before putting strawberry lip blam on him. "I'm done now good bye!" Barbie said walking out the room then going back to her room.

* * *

The boys walked in "Damn dude! Barbie did a good job!" Mike said looking at his face before laughing, Randy felt a layer of crap on his face but he knew Barbie did it cause it was the only way to cover it up.

* * *

**Hey you guys! I had a few people inbox me asking how my ankle is! It's going good right now! Please review and tell me what you think! Don't leave like 2 word reviews! Cause I hate that! Alot! REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Barbie and the girls were getting ready. They were putting on the dresses and accessorices with the high heels. The boys were sitting down watching TV until people were walking downstairs, They look to see Nikki Bella and Layla Orton standing there looking beautiful "Where are the rest of the girls?" Randy asked hoping Barbie will come down. Then came Maryse & Melina. Randy was still looking forward to Barbie he saw Michelle and Eve come down, then to Randy a beautiful blonde came down he smiled and saw Barbie Blank the most beautiful women to walk the earth.

Barbie walked down the stairs and was hugged by Jeff "You look beautiful Barbie" He said smiling, Barbie flashed the brightest smile she ever can to Jeff "Thank you" she said softly "Ay, where's my hug?" she heard a deep voice speak. She turned around to find her father _Hunter Blank _speak she ran into his arms and hugged him "I missed you dad" she spoke softly, Hunter hugged back "I missed you baby". Hunter and Barbie went to the backyard and started to talk.

"I haven't seen Barbie that happy since she first got with Dolph" Layla said looking at her friend who is smiling alot. Eve looked too "Who called her dad over?" Eve asked, all the boys looked at Randy who was rubbing his neck. Layla walked closer and closer to him "Why did you call her dad?" Layla asked her brother, Randy replied "We haven't seen Barbie happy since the beggining of her relationship with Dolph" Layla looked at him and hugged Randy "Thank you!" She whispered.

* * *

Hunter and Barbie sat down at a table in the backyard "So what did I miss while I was gone?" her father asked, Barbie smiled "Well mom got married to Jeff's dad,um I get hammer drunk alot now!" she said giggling. Hunter laughed "You get that from me. When did mom and Steve get married?" Hunter asked "They got married in July all the boys and girls were invited. Why?" Barbie asked "'Cause I kinda like someone" Hunter said looking down Barbie's face lighted up "WHO?!" Hunter laughed "I kinda like Melina's mom" Barbie looked at him "You mean Stephanie McMahon?".

Hunter got up and so did Barbie "You will call me when your in the area" Barbie spoke to her father. Hunter nodded, Randy walked outside at the moment "Excuse me for a second Barb." he said walking over to Randy "Yes ?" Randy spoke, Hunter looked at Randy "Give this to Barbie tomorrow" he said pulling a medium sized box out of his jacket pocket and gave it to Randy he nodded "This is good bye for now.

Hunter hugged the girls and Barbie before leaving, without anyone noticing Randy slipped out of the room and went to Barbie's room and put the box on her nightstand before walking back into the room.

* * *

During the party a man walked up to Barbie "Hey Barbie do you want to go on a date tomorrow night?" she looked to see Cody Rhodes. Barbie smiled "Sure!" Barbie said taking a sip of her coke,Cody smiled "Tomorrow at 8:30 at the keg?" Barbie nodded "Meet ya there" Cody walked away Barbie smiled she looked around to see Randy but she didn't see him.

Barbie mixed some rum and coke,all of a sudden arms wrapped around her, there were tattoos covering the persons arms "Hey Randy!" Barbie said smiling,Randy looked at her "Why you so happy?" Randy asked "I have a date with Cody tomorrow at Keg!" She said smiling. Randy fake smiled "Good for you Barb!" He was actually crushed on the inside.

* * *

**New chapter! Please review! Next chapter is Barbie and Cody's date! You guys really make my day before I go to bed 'cause they make me feel loved alot! LOL anyways I'm hoping to put an extra chapter later!**


	12. Chapter 12

Barbie was sleeping in her bed while some people were still partying downstairs, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Barbie groaned and put on her black thick lense glasses she pulled the covers off her body and opened the door she saw Randy "You love me that you came to see me in the middle of the night" Barbie said acting cocky "No some people were making out in my room so I came here. Can I sleep here?" Randy asked, Barbie nodded "But first thing first" She grabbed the makeup remover off of her dresser and cleaned his face.

"Your clean now!" Barbie said smiling now leave me to sleep. Barbie walked over to the right side of her bed and layed down. Randy stripped down to the shorts he was wearing under his jeans and layed down next to Barbie. Barbie took of her glasses and got comfertable,Randy snaked his arm around her waist "Good night Barb." he said kissing her head then falling asleep with Barbie.

* * *

Layla hugged Barbie and Randy goodbye the group of boys and girls were going to Brazil for 2 weeks besides Randy and Barbie. They said there goodbyes and left. When they got home Barbie got ready for her date with Cody. Barbie wore a aqua green dress that fell to the mid thigh, she wore it with gold stiletos and a pearl necklace with a flower at the side. She curled her hair losely so it wasn't stiff it was wavy. She walked downstairs to find Randy planking, "The fuck are you doing?" Barbie asked, Randy looked at her she was beautiful tonight, "I'm planking" Barbie walked over to him and he stood up "You look pretty tonight Barb" Randy said, she blushed "Thank you" Randy looked at her up and down "Do you want me to drop you?" Randy asked, Barbie smiled "The resturant is in walking distance. So that would be a no" Barbie giggled, Randy smiled "If you need anything call me my phone is on all night" Barbie hugged Randy and said bye. Randy watched her walk out of the house, he sighed and walked upstairs to his room. Randy was watching Monsters Inc. in bed, he checked his FaceBook on his iPhone, he saw 1 message, 'Hey Randy, thanks for letting me stay at your house with Layla, I wanna thank you so much! Barbie.' he read it and smiled he thought god I love her way to much. Monsters Inc. ended so he popped Finding Nemo into the Blueray player in his room, he thought 'Damn that turtle must be high' Randy watch the movie until he got really hot which made him take off everything and put on a pair of blue shorts. He got in bed and kept watching Finding Nemo.

* * *

Barbie stand infront of the resturant it was now 9 she thought he got stuck in traffic. It was now 10:25 she waited for 5 minutes he stood her up. Couples pasted Barbie were lauging at her she started crying, it then started to rain. Every inch of her body was soaked, she called Randy she whispered to herself "Pick up,pick up"

[Barbie in Bold and Randy in itallics]

_"Hello?"_

**"Hey do you mind picking me up?"**

_"Your date ended early?"_

**"No, he stood me up"**

_"Aww Barbie, i'll be there in 5 minutes"_

They both hanged up. Randy put on sneakers and a shirt and ran out to his car, he arrived at the resturant and saw Barbie soaked, he carried Barbie bridal style to the car and got in.

* * *

**HEY! REVIEW! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Randy and Barbie just finished eating dinner, Barbie was wearing Randy's shirt. Barbie looked at Randy and noticed he was in pain, "Everything okay?" Barbie asked concered for the man she loved, "I was lifting stuff at work and I think I pulled something" Randy replied "Do you want me to rub your back?" Barbie asked again, Randy nodded "If you don't mind" Barbie smiled "I don't mind. Now you go to your room,get naked and lay down on your bed" Randy nodded again. "Okay I'll meet you in 5 minutes" Randy left and went upstairs.

Barbie bit her lip "God, he is so sexy!" she smiled, and walked up to her room to get the baby oil and a old rag, she knocked on Randy's door and walked in to find him nude on the bed with his back up "Are you ready?" Randy nodded once again.

* * *

Barbie poured some oil on his back before rubbing it, Randy moaned because it felt good. Barbie kept going and going "Do you mind doing a full body?" Randy asked, Barbie nodded, "Hey if you see me naked you have to atleast take your shirt off" Randy smirked, Barbie took it off leaving her in a bra. Barbie rubbed all over including his member.

"God Barb, I feel good now!" He said smiling "No problem" Barbie looked out the window and sighed, Randy knew something was wrong "Hey go put on a bikini we are going swimming" Barbie laughed "It's raining though" Randy looked "Nope now go" Barbie stood up and went to go put on her bikini. "Damn she's hot." Randy said before putting on swim trunks.

* * *

Barbie opened one of her drawers she looked at her bikini's she found a pink bikini with multi coloured anchors on it. She put it on before smiling and walked out of her room to the living room to find Randy. He stood up and walked out behind Barbie locking the door on his way out. They got in his black Hummer before heading to the beach.

* * *

The boys and girls were in the hotel room laughing. Nikki spoke "How long do you think it will take for Barbie and Randy to get together?" Melina smiled "1 week" Candice spoke "A day" "Never" Jeff spoke, "Ay stop betting on my soon to be sister in law!" Layla said before laughing.

* * *

Barbie and Randy were swimming until it was 1 am. Randy looked at Barbie and carried her to the hummer, they got in and Barbie was shivering "You cold?" Barbie nodded,he hugged her and held her in his arms until she was warm and fell asleep. Randy kissed the top of her head,before pulling a blanket over her body. He got up and went to drive home.

Once he arrived he carried Barbie into the house, up to her room, he put a shirt on her and layed her down in her bed. He was about to walk out but he heard a voice "Randy? Do you mind sleeping with me tonight?" he looked at Barbie and smiled "I'll be back in a minute" Barbie cuddled into her covers to keep warm until Randy came back.

"You know your not like Cody at all" She said putting her head on his chest "So i'm not a man?!" he gasped, Barbie giggled at him "You are sweet,kind,caring and always making people happy unlike him" Randy smiled "Barbie, I wanted to ask you this for a long time" Randy said abit nervous. Barbie looked at him "Shoot" Randy took a deep breath in "Do you wanna go on a date sometime? Not as friends though" Randy closed his eyes so he wouldn't face rejection.

Barbie wanted to scream so loudly, she smiled "Sure!" Randy opened his eyes "You aren't rejecting me?" Randy asked confused, "No, I liked you for a long time, I wanted to ask you out but your always busy" Barbie said looking down, Randy put his index finger under her chin and gently rose it up. Randy passionatley kissed her, Barbie was shocked at first but kissed back. Randy broke the kiss before whispering "Good night and love you" before falling asleep with Barbie.

* * *

**Hey! I would have updated earlier! But it was my Aunts birthday and they live a hour away from me so. We just got back! So sorry for the late late late update! And REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

Barbie woke up in Randy's t-shirt. She looked beside her and didn't see him,she got out of her bed and went downstairs. She saw Randy grabbing his jacket from the closet,he turned around to see Barbie "Where are you going?" Barbie asked, Randy sighed "I have work and when I finish we will go on a date" he said putting on his jacket. Barbie smiled and linked her arms around his neck "Where are we going?" Barbie asked,Randy smiled "Maybe we can go for dinner and a walk on the beach?" he said smiling. Barbie smiled "I gotta get to work babe. I'll see ya later!" he said kissing her softly before leaving the house.

Barbie smiled watching Randy leave, she went upstairs. She brushed her teeth,showered and did her hair, she put on a pair of deniem booty shorts and a silver tank top. She did her makeup and went downstairs to eat, she beated up a egg and fryed it. She toasted some bread and poured a cup of apple juice. She ate and looked through her phone trying to find someone to hang out with she found _Kaitlyn Bonnin._ Barbie called her, she immidately picked up

"Hello?"

"Hey Kait it's Barb"

"Hey Barb, what's up?"

"Randy left for work so i'm alone. Do you wanna hang out?"

"Sure Sheamus just left so i'm alone. Do you wanna go to the mall?"

"Sure"

"Okay so which mall?" Kaitlyn giggled

"Yorkdale mall"

"Alright"

"I'll pick ya up in 20 minutes"

"Kay bye"

Kaitlyn and Barbie hanged up, Barbie grabbed her purse and keys and headed towards her 2010 Toyota Camerey. She drove to Kaitlyn's house and waited for her to come out. She felt someone get in the car and turned to Kaitlyn "Hey" Kaitlyn said, Barbie drove off to the mall. "Why are we going to the mall?" Kaitlyn asked Barbie "I need lingerie for my boyfriend" Kaitlyn turned to Barbie "YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?! WHO IS IT?! IS IT CODY?!" Barbie laughed at her friend then spoke "I stood outside the resturant for 2 hours in the rain waiting for Cody to come but he didn't,so I called Randy to pick me up and we went to the beach and swam around then BAM a makeout session happened in my bed with Randy" Kaitlyn smiled "Gosh! You must be happy" Barbie smiled "It's like a dream,Dolph never treated me like this"

* * *

Randy was greeted by his Secertary Trish,he walked into his office then Trish,Ted & Chris came into his office "You look happy today" Ted said, Randy smiled "I got a girlfriend" Trish,Ted and Chris' jaw dropped "WHO?!" Trish asked "Barbie." Randy said smiling thinking of her. "Dude we haven't seen you happy since Maria dumped you" Chris said, "She is my world" Randy said smiling still thinking about Barbie. Ted looked at him "Your free to go man" Randy got confused "Am I being fired?", Ted laughed "I'm giving you the day off to spend with your girlfriend" Randy's smile grew wider "Seriously?" "Yep, now go make your woman happy!" Randy gathered his things and left the office.

On his way home he got a dozen red roses for Barbie, the cashier told him the price, he paid and went to the grocery store to buy chocolate for his **girlfriend**

* * *

**Barbie just got home from the mall. She got 5 new dresses,10 new shorts,5 tanktops,5 t-shirts,3 bikini's,5 pair of heels,2 sandals,and $100 dollars worth of lingerie for Randy. She placed all the items near her closet,before going downstairs to make lunch for herself. She made a salad,some pasta with shrimp in it and garlic bread. She pulled out 3 contaniers for the leftovers. She put some on a plate and smiled,when she felt someone wrap** there arms around her waist.

Randy wrapped his arms around her waist and she immidatley turned around. When she turned around Randy kissed her "Hey Baby" Randy said, "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" she asked confused, "No they let me come home to be with you" Barbie smiled and kissed him "I missed you" Randy smiled "I got you something" he said smiling, she smiled "What?" Randy gave her roses,chocolates and a teddy bear "Babe you didn't have to" Randy shook his head "I did it because I love you" he kissed her,

"Whatcha cooking?" Randy asked, Barbie giggled "Food". Randy hanged up his jacket and walked back into the kitchen, he pour 2 cups of whine and sat it at the table. Barbie was fixing another plate for Randy. She put them down on the table and started to eat "What did you do when I was gone?" Randy asked, Barbie smiled once again "I went to the mall with Kaitlyn" Randy looked at her "What did you buy?" Barbie smirked "I'm not telling". They finished lunch and went to Barbie's room "Now you stay here and i'll be back" Barbie said going to the washroom.

Barbie came out in a black and blue lacey lingerie, Randy smirked "God Damnit your really really really hot!" He said before kissing her,which lead to a makeout session.

* * *

**In Brazil!**

The group went to the beach and they were all swimming around except Melina and Maryse who were tanning. Michelle and Layla poured water on them before running off. Melina and Maryse screamed 'cause they were soaked.

* * *

**_Hey guys! I went to the doctors today and when I got back I fell asleep. Then I had to make a intro for a contest on my YouTube channel check it out the username is xXLaycoolxK2Xx! Then I almost forgot about fan fic but I remembered! REVIEW!_**


	15. Chapter 15

Melina and Maryse were screaming there heads off after Layla and Michelle poured water on them. Everyone was laughing, they left the beach 45 minutes later. The boys went to there room and so did the girls. Layla was waiting for Candice to get out the shower so she went on her Pink Macbook Randy got her,she went on Facebook, she saw a status from Barbie.

Barbie Blank:

_Watching Monsters INC. with my boo-bear_

Layla commented on her status

_Since when were you dating Cody? O.O_

Layla went on Barbie's profile and saw it was from single to in a realtionship with _Randy Orton._

Layla was smiling "EVE,NIKKI,CANDI COME!" Layla yelled, Eve,Nikki and Candice came "Waddup Layla?" Nikki asked "BARBIE IS IN A RELATIONSHIP!" Layla said excitedly,Eve got jumpy and happy "WITH WHO?!" she said. Layla smiled "Randy" all the girls sqeualed which made the boys run in, "What happened?" Jeff said, all the girls were happy "BARBIE IS DATING RANDY!" Eve and Layla yelled before jumping up and down. Everyone was shocked Randy actually asked out Barbie. "When did this happen?" John Morrison asked the girls, "We don't know but we will shoot her a message asking her" Eve grabbed the laptop and sat at the desk sending Barbie a message that said:

_**Hey Barbie! Apparently your in a relationship with Randy, how and where did this happen? Did you guys do it yet? Are you preggo with his child? Are you guys secretly engaged? Please reply! And don't leave out 1 tiny important detail!**_

_** -Eve,Nikki,Layla,Maryse,Melina,Candice,Michelle,Justin,Adam,Both John's,Mike,Jeff & Mark **_

_**PS, Damn that was a long list XD**_

* * *

Barbie and Randy were making out, Randy stood up and layed Barbie down on the bed, he kissed up and down her neck,Barbie moaned softly,Randy kept kissing lower and lower until he reached her clevage area.

Randy unhooked her bra and threw it aside before kissing and sucking on Barbie's breasts. Every now and then Randy would bite on her nipples which made her moan louder than usual. Randy slipped off his shirt before kissing lower and lower.

Barbie took off her panties and threw them aside before spreading her legs for Randy, he kissed her lower regions before sliding in a finger slowly,then he started sucking and licking which made Barbie moan loudly "FUCK RANDY!" she shouted running her fingers through his hair.

Barbie pulled off his pants and underwear then threw them aside. She sucked on Randy's member,it got harder and harder which meant it got bigger and bigger. Randy groaned "FUCK YEA BARBIE!" he ran his hands threw her long blonde hair.

Randy put on a condom before sliding his member in slowly 'causing her to moan. Randy went slow at first but then he picked up his pace going faster and faster, Barbie moaned and moaned "Randy,Randy,FUCK YEAH HARDER HARDER". They changed positions every 20 minutes until Barbie reached her climax,Randy thrusted in and out of her a few more times then through out the condom and layed down beside her.

Randy closed his eyes until he felt Barbie's head on his chest. He opened his eyes and smiled,he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him,Barbie fell asleep. Randy slept for 3 hours before getting up,he knew the date won't go through so he went to buy Popeyes and rent a movie for them to watch.

Barbie cuddled into the covers and dreamt her and Randy were no longer a couple,Barbie felt like a lost puppy with out Randy,she kept sleeping until Randy woke her up "Baby wake up" he said softly,Barbie opened her eyes slowly to find Randy. She sat up and looked at the time it was 7:34 "Babe i'm sor-" Barbie was cut off "Baby don't worry, okay. I went and got a movie for us to watch and I also brought food" Randy said pullling her out of bed "Thanks babe".

They were eating while watching Identity Theift, Barbie fell asleep again. So Randy turned off the movie and carried her to his room,he layed her down before stripping down into his shorts and laying next to her. He was watching her sleep,which made him fall asleep.

* * *

**Damn! Randy and Barbie got funky! Please review! And next chapter will be up soon! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Barbie woke up the next day next to Randy. She grabbed his laptop and went on Facebook to see 1 new message and notification. She read the message the boys and girls wrote before chuckling,she replied saying:

_**Hey guys! Me and Randy are finally together. Me and Cody were supposed to go on a date,but he stood me up,I was standing in the rain for 2 hours waiting on him until I called Randy to pick me up. When we got back we had dinner and we went swimming at the beach. We were talking then he told me he liked me and asked me to be his girlfriend now KABOOM! We are together! We might have done it ;). No i'm not preggo,nor engaged so those rumors are false! Can't wait to see you when you get back!**_

_** -Barb**_

Barbie closed his laptop before going to brush her teeth and make breakfast for her and Randy. She made toast,eggs,saucage and bacon, she poured pink lemonade for herself and orange juice for Randy,she pulled out a tray and took her food and Randy's food on it. She placed the food on the desk and started to wake up Randy "Babe, wake up" Randy opened his eyes and sat up "Morning baby" he said kissing her cheek. She turned on the TV and gave Randy his food.

They were watching cartoons because adult stuff is boring. When they finished they laid down and cuddled next to eachother. Barbie's phone started to ring,she picked up.

"Hello?" Barbie asked

"Morning Princess" she heard her dad say.

"Hey daddy! What's up?"

"I'm going back to Florida this weekend to ride Bucky. And I wanted to know if you wanna come?" her father asked.

"May I bring my boyfriend?" she asked hoping he would say yes

"Sure" he said

"I'll come" she said

"Alright we leave in 5 hours"

"Okay dad,"

"Oh and your cousin Rosita and her boyfriend are coming along to"

Barbie got happy beacuase she didn't see Rosita in 2-4 months

"I'll pick you up later" her dad said before hanging up.

Barbie turned to Randy "Babe, I'm going with my dad to the horse range for the weekend. Do you wanna come?" she asked hoping he would say yes. Randy smiled "As long as I see you in a sexy cowgirl outfit I will come" Barbie got out of bed "I'll be in my room packing" she said walking out. Randy smiled.

* * *

The boys and girls were eating in a resturant until Layla's phone started to glow,she picked it up and saw Barbie sent her a message on Facebook. She quickly unlocked her phone and read the message in her head before squealing "That's so cute!" everyone in the group looked at her,Eve grabbed her phone before reading it out loud,the girls awed while both John's said "Our boy Randy got some" which made them earn a slap from Layla and Melina.

Layla thought of Barbie being her sister-in-law,she smiled which creeped out Candice. Michelle laughed "I imagine what's going through the tiny head of hers" everyone laughed then Layla pouted "Why do you all hate me!?" she said as she fake cried into her hands. "Babe your not fooling anyone" Nikki said laughing.

* * *

Barbie was in her room packing,she put in 6 pairs of shorts,3 tanktops,3 t-shirts,2 dresses,3 pairs of cow girl boots, 2 sandals, and a pair of converse,along with some of the bra and panties she just bought aside. She pulled out 2 pairs of sleeping shorts and a oversized shirt to sleep in. She went to her washroom pulled out a tooth brush that was in a package. She packed a towel,some body wash and her facial cleansers. She put them in a huge makeup bag she wasn't using. Then packed her lotions,mostirizers and body splashes.

She packed her makeup into a medium sized traincase. She fit her makeup in there. But she had space at the bottom. So she emptyed the bags and placed them at the bottom which surprisingly fit into it. She fit her traincase first then her clothing,she put her bra and panties into the side compartment. She remembered she needed socks,she picked out multicoloured socks and fit them in there. She charged her phone which was at 56% before,she went to Layla's room and got some lotion,body,spray and body wash which were the same scent _Paris Armour _from bath and body works.

She returned to her room, and took a shower. When she was done she applied lotion and got dressed,she wore light washed skinny jeans and a turqiouse tanktop her and Kaitlyn bought at the mall yesterday. She got dressed and went to Layla's room to do her makeup. She returned to her room and pulled out her zebra printed jansport bag. She put her laptop in there,also the charger & her cellphone. She finished and then she got hungry so she went to look for food in the fridge.

* * *

Randy walked downstairs,and he wrapped his arms around her waist "I'm hungry!" she said pouting,Randy smiled "Why don't I go buy taco bell and you watch TV" she nodded and Randy left. She turned on the TV and saw Beauties & The Boss was on,she watched the rest of the episode before George Lopez came on. She watched it until Randy came back.

* * *

Randy returned 34 minutes later,he gave Barbie her tacos,drink & cinnimon twist,they ate together until the house phone rang. She got up and answered it "Barbie we will be there in 20 minutes" she heard her dad say before hanging up. She went back to Randy "Babe my dad will be here in 20 minutes" Randy had 1 taco left,they went and got the luggage and a jacket before,they walked out on to the porch and finished eating. Barbie finished her last cinnimon twist and threw them out.

She heard people speaking so she looked up to find her dad,uncle,Rosita and a unknown man.

* * *

_**That's it Babes! Review! And i'll be updating at 3 am so look out for a new chapter between after 12 and 5 am! LEAVE LONG REVIEWS AND I'LL LOVE YOU! And a note to you guys this story is ending soon :( But I'm thinking of ideas for the next one! Leave me a idea and maybe i'll use it :) REMEMBER! REVEW!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Rosita hugged Barbie "I missed you so much!" Barbie smiled and hugged back "I missed you!" Rosita's boyfriend stood there confused,Rosita finally realised it "Barbie this is Austin Aries. Babe this is Barbie" Rosita said smiling "Nice to meet you" she said shaking his hand. "Oh Rose this is my boyfriend Randy. Baby this is Rosita" Rosita and Randy shook hands. Barbie hugged her dad "Hey daddy!" she said smiling "This is your boyfriend huh?" he asked, she nodded. Hunter and Randy shook hands before getting in the van and driving off.

Hunter was driving and his brother _Shawn Hemsley _was in the passenger seat. Randy and Austin were behind Hunter and Shawn. Then at the very back was Rosita and Barbie.

Randy and Austin were talking "Favourite Basketball team?" Randy asked, "Hands down Lakers" Austin replied. Randy and Austin fist bumped before talking about more sports which bored Barbie and Rosita.

"Are you happy to see Paige?" Rosita asked,Barbie thought "I didn't know Paige lived at the Ranch" Rosita giggled "Well know know!" Barbie laughed "God I missed the Ranch" Rosita sighed "I haven't been there since Hernandez broke up with me" Barbie thought on how long they haven't been together "You haven't been there in like 5 years" Rosita nodded. "I miss my Baby!" Rosita said, Barbie laughed "Isn't the name puuddy?" she asked, Rosita laughed "No! The name is Sushi!" Barbie laughed "You always loved food!" Rosita giggled "What can I say?". The rest of the way Barbie and Rosita were talking,giggling and of course laughing.

* * *

They arrived at the ranch about 5 hours later. They all hopped out and got the luggage out of the trunk. Hunter found the key on his key ring which was filled with keys,he unlocked the door and they all went inside. "Okay Barbie and Rosita you are sharing a room. Randy and Austin you are sharing a room and I have my own room and so does Hunter" Shawn said giving Rosita and Austin the keys to the room. They all went to there rooms.

* * *

Barbie and Rosita's room was painted a light purple almost like lavender. Rosita picked a bed and so did Barbie, they started un packing there clothes into the drawers. And placed the makeup and body care stuff on the vanity. Once they were done they opened the door which lead them to the balcony which had a view of the entire country side. Once Rosita and Barbie finished looking at the country side they saw Hunter "Girls we are holding a bonfire so go get ready and meet us in 2 hours. The girls nodded and went back to the room to get ready. Barbie wore a blue tank top with a black pair of jean shorts with some white sandals. Rosita wore a pair of black sandals with purple shorts and a purple top to match.

* * *

_**Hey guys sorry for the short chapter I have a really bad headache and it won't go away :( So there's only like 3 or 4 chapters left then this story is done! :( I'm only giving out the title's name so far it's called Futuristic Lover! I'm starting to write the first chapter and it's going really good! Please review that's how I know you guys like it! Oh and I might finish this story during the night so watch out for that and this is a bye for now! :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

**7 years later**

Barbie and Randy woke up, Randy was going to 'work' today. Barbie made breakfast and when they were finished they went upstairs to get Randy dressed. He wore a black buttonup shirt with faded jeans. "Baby, why don't we go for dinner today?" Barbie smiled and nodded "Okay I finish work at 5 and we will go for dinner at 5:30" she smiled. Randy stopped before walking out the door "I love you" he said "I love you too" she said before kissing him, and he walked out the door. She went upstairs and picked a outfit, she was going to wear a dress, from her shoulders to her breasts was lacing and under neath it was a peachy colour undershirt. With a pair of peachy stilletos. And some diamond hoops. She laid down thinking what if Randy is going to dump her like in a commercial she watched.

Randy drove to a coffee shop near there house, he walked in and looked around and saw a woman sitting at the table. Randy walked up and hugged her "Hi " Randy spoke "Hi Randy dear, what is so ergant you needed to call me and meet up with me?" Barbie's mom Sable asked, Randy took a deep breath "I wanted to know if I can marry your daughter" Sable smiled widley "Of course! Randy, Barbie always dreamed of being rescued my her prince charming." Randy got confused "What do you mean ?" Sable smiled "You saved her from a terrible relationship with Dolph. And we all have the right to say Dolph was a **Heart Breaker **& you were the **Heart Healer**" Sable said smiling. Randy looked in the pants pocket for the ring "This is the ring I wanna give Barbie tonight" he pulled out a little red box with the ring inside with a diamond ring inside, Sable smiled widley "That's beautiful Randy!" she said "And..." he turned the ring so the band will show "I got our names encrested in" Sable awed "That's beautiful Randy!".

* * *

Barbie was waiting for Randy on the porch, when she noticed a black car pull up, and a man get out. She smiled and stood up "Hi babe!" Randy lead Barbie to the car and they went to the resturant. Barbie ordered a steak medium well and some fries with a coke. Randy ordered a chicken sandwich with mixed veggies on the side. They ate and got in the car, Randy made Barbie cover her eyes and when Randy got to the beach he slid the ring on her finger,before kissing her hand. He got out the car and pulled Barbie out the car too. Barbie and Randy were walking along the beach, she didn't notice the ring on her finger "Baby?" Randy asked, "Yeah?" she said looking at him,he got down on one knee "You are my life and I love you so much. If you were supposed to leave me, I would die." Barbie was tearing up "Will you marry me?"

* * *

_**What will Barbie say? Cliff hanger :) Okay like 2 more chapters then the story is done! :( But Futuristic Lover is going to start soon! :) Comment if I should post the first chapter today! REVIEW!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Barbie had tears in her eyes "YES!" Randy got up and kissed her "Baby where's the ring?" she asked Randy picked her up "Look at your hand" she looked and smiled "I love you so much" Randy smiled "I love you"

When they got to there house they bought 2 months ago Randy carried Barbie bridal style to there room (You know what happens nex XD) Barbie woke up in Randy's arms. She smiled and kissed him "I love you" she whispered before climbing out the bed and going to make breakfast. Randy walked down to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist "Will you be my fiancee?" he asked, Barbie giggled "I already am silly!" Randy's eyes widened "Oh my gosh! I forgot I asked you last night" he said laughing, Barbie giggled "Worst joke of the day goes to Randy Orton!" Randy pouted "Your lucky I love you!"

* * *

**2 years later**

Randy looked at his new wife "Why didn't you take a sip of your champainge yet baby?" Randy asked "I wount be having any alcholoic drinks for the next 7 months" Randy looked at her confused then relaised "Your pregnant?!" Randy asked. Barbie smiled "Yes!" Randy smiled the kissed her "I love you and our baby" she smiled.

The couple saw AJ Lee. Dolph broke up with her 2 months after the Maury show. AJ finally saw that Dolph Ziggler was a cheating,lying and a heart breaker, she started to think all men were like that until Barbie's cousin Phil swept AJ off her feet and fell inlove with her. AJ,Layla,Eve and Barbie were dancing "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR PREGNANT!" Eve shouted over the music "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE MY SISTER IN LAW! AND I'M GOING TO BE A AUNT!" Layla shouted over the music.

After the wedding Barbie and Randy were laying down in there bed "I can't imagine being a father to a tiny baby!" Randy said before kissing her tummy "And the mother is a smart,sexy and powerful woman. That I love so so much" Barbie awed and kisssed him "I love you" Randy thought "I think you need to be thinking of your new last name Orton" Barbie smiled "I need to get use to that name!" Barbie smiled before kissing him.

* * *

"Now we all have a right to say Dolph was definatly a **Heart Breaker **& Randy was a **Heart Healer**. Now kiddies this is the story on how Barbie and Randy got together. Now go get ready for bed" the kids nodded at there grandpa and went to get ready for bed "I love my grandchildren" Hunter said before kissing Stephanie

* * *

**_That's it kiddies this story is now over :( BUT there still is a epilouge! So please review and tell me if I should post Futuristic Lover tonight or should I wait till tommorow! REVIEW!_**


	20. LATER IN LIFE!

Barbie & Randy: Barbie & Randy got married and had a baby boy named Randal Ryan Orton and Barbie is 8 months pregnant with a baby girl named Natalie Chrystina Orton.

Layla & John Cena: Layla and John are currently engaged. And they had a baby girl named Rhea Julia Cena, they plan on getting married when Rhea is 5 years old.

Candice & Jeff: Candice & Jeff are now married, they have 3 children Maria,Hannah and Moe. They live in Hawaii, in a house close to the beach. They are currently expecting a boy.

Melina & John Morrison: They are in a on again off again relationship. But they are currently together due to the fact Melina is pregnant with a boy child they are going to name Bryan.

Maryse & Mike: Mike proposed to Maryse 2 months ago. They have 2 children Elisha and Eishia. They plan on getting married in 3 years when the children are 4.

AJ & Phil: Phil & AJ are currently having a baby, a boy and a girl. Phil is planning on proposing to AJ after they have the children so they having a ring bearer & a flower girl.

Eve & Justin: They just starting dating and they had you know what and Eve is keeping it a secret from Justin until she is 7 months pregnant to surprise Justin.

Nikki & Adam: They are currently engaged and they thought of having babies but they didn't want any now so they adopted 2 dogs, a chiuauua and a yorkie.

Kaitlyn & Sheamus: There marriage is still going strong after 9 years together. They are expec- *Gets a text* they now have a baby girl named Yasmina.

Hunter & Stephanie: They got married and don't have children. They adopted 2 girl children there names are Nichole & Ashley. They were born 1 month apart.

Sable & Steve: They currently adopted a boy named Jeffery. They now have grandchildren. 2 girls named Betsey and Prada.

* * *

_**Hey! I'm currently watching Madagascar King Julian is fucking FUNNY! I love the movies! It's a marathon on right now! Now tell me if you want to see Futuristic Lover today!**_


End file.
